


Hair Care

by Obsessedwithoverthinking



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Fluff, Hair stroking, Non-Sexual Intimacy, but he needs more time, hair cutting, it's not sexual but you can tell he's kinda horny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedwithoverthinking/pseuds/Obsessedwithoverthinking
Summary: While on Beast Island Entrapta's hair needs cutting.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty touch starved, can you tell?
> 
> It's also 3 am so pls excuse any mistakes

Entrapta’s hair had gotten long. 

Well. Long **_er_ **. It had always been long. However in the brief few days they had been on Beast Island that it had gotten long enough to constantly drag along the floor unless she made the effort to lift it up. 

Given they had been busy trying to survive as they set up a base, and the fact that it didn’t seem to bother her, he hadn’t thought to mention it. Now as he lay in their now furnished sleeping quarters he found himself relaxing and thinking non essential thoughts once more.

“Your hair has grown a lot in just a few days.” Hordak said as he watched her work. Entrapta perked and pulled up her mask as she turned to face him. She was splayed out in a small chair, sideways, and making small adjustments to the portable signal jammers she had made. Their sleeping quarters weren’t that big and the workstation/lab was in another room next door but you couldn’t stop Entrapta from fiddling with tech when the mood struck her.

Which was always. She was always in the mood for tech.

“On average it grows 1.5 metres per month, give or take a few inches based on my health and diet. I remember one time I was bedridden for like 6 weeks and it only grew half a metre.” Entrapta lifted a strand and looked at her hair, the ends were filthy from being trailed through mud, she blinked as though she’d just remembered something. “Oh that reminds me, I need to cut it.”

She sent a strand over to the toolbox on the other side of the room and felt around. Slowly the look of annoyance and concern took over her features. 

“What are you looking for?” Hordak sat upright, the lightweight support device on his back pressing against the headboard as he watched her fumble about. 

“... Oh no.” Entrapta groaned as she sat up properly and brought the toolbox over to her side. “I’m sure it’s- maybe I put it away somewhere else!”

Quicker than he could react she was in the lab next door. He could hear metal clanking and various concerning noises from the other room that pulled him from bed and into the connecting room.

“Entrapta?"

She darted about, opening boxes and turning over containers as she looked until until defeat washed over her face. 

“My hair shears! I can’t _believe_ I forgot to pack them, I packed _everything else_.” She groaned in frustration and looked around as if they’d magically appear. 

“I’m going to assume they’re special?” He half regretted saying that as she quickly closed the distance between them. 

“They have custom titanium edges to cut through the thick strands! A spring mechanism that makes the cut quick and low effort so you aren’t pushing down all the time and hurting your hands. They’re the _proper tool for the job_!” She emphasised, her hands firmly holding his shoulders, very close to his face. He blinked slightly as he felt an awkwardness rise in him before he slowly pushed her away.

“So are scissors.” Hordak paused and looked at her, she had almost seemed to wince at his words and looked away. 

“No, you don’t get it. I can’t make more because the resources we have are very limited- If you were asking me to remove a broken bolt with a hammer instead of an extractor that would be one thing but this is-” Her hand touched her hair slightly. “-I can’t cut my hair with just normal scissors. I don’t think I could physically do that.”

He’d known from the first few hours of speaking with her that her thought process didn’t work like his. Things that weighed heavily on his mind would barely make a dent in hers, things that were inconsequential to him were incredibly important to her. 

“If you can’t then I could do it for you. You could just face the wall and not watch me cut it.” He offered in a casual manner to try and sway her. 

“That… Might work.” Entrapta said with some optimism as slowly, still unsure, a snake of hair went over to the table and picked up a pair of scissors. After she looked the over she handed them to Hordak. Her fingers went through her hair slightly as she considered it and then, with more confidence, her smile returned. “That’ll work! Come on!”

She quickly went back through to the bedroom and he heard the springs of the bed squeak as she tossed herself down onto it. Hordak couldn’t help but smile slightly at her enthusiasm. 

By the time he had gone through she’d already located a bucket and placed it on the bed, she sat on the edge and faced the wall with her legs tucked under her. 

“Ok try and make it quick. I don’t want to think about it too much.”

He sat behind her, his legs either side of the bucket (and by extension either side of her) with one leg slightly raised so he could lean as he cut. As he took hold of one of her pigtails he realised, in that second, that he was about to cut something very important to her without any prior knowledge on cutting hair.

Besides his monthly trim to cut a centimetre or two off the ends of his hair. He felt that hardly qualified him to handle hair that grew _metres_ per month.

“How much should I cut?” He didn’t let his hesitation show through in his words. She let out a small ‘Mmm’ noise as she thought.

“I usually go 4 inches but I missed the last cut so make it 6 inches.” She sat straight again which for some reason made him more nervous about screwing up. 

It was almost a refreshing nervousness. He wasn’t facing death, or mind wipes, or-

Hordak quickly passed the thought. 

He mentally mapped out 6 inches and held the ends of her pigtail over the bucket with his fingers forming a tight seal around the area he didn’t want to cut. Without anymore hesitation he began cutting at it.

He felt it flex under his fingers like the hair itself was protesting to his actions. There was firm resistance, it felt like he was cutting wire and not individual strands of hair, but one by one the strands would fall into the bucket. The snips of the scissors were all the noise in the room for a while. Eventually the hair stopped moving under his touch.

“This… Isn’t that bad.” Entrapta said as her body relaxed slightly.

“I’m glad. I should be finished with both of them soon.” As he lopped off the last of the hairs he ran his fingers through her hair to fan it out a little. “How is that?” 

She brought her hair forward and wiggled it a little as she observed the cut. It wasn’t really clean or professional by any stretch of the imagination but as the hair moved over itself and curled into a tight point you couldn’t even see where he had cut. 

“That’s perfect!” Her mask flipped up as she turned her head and smiled at him. She started her next sentence before the words stumbled over themselves and became something else. “Ok, finish the other one!”

Hordak paused but before he could prod the other ponytail had already placed itself in his hand. 

“Your hair feels soft but it’s strong… If you were to make mesh out of it I bet it would have impressive flexibility and incredible tensile strength. I could imagine it being good body armour.” The silence after he said that made him wonder if he offended her but the slow ‘Huh’ that came out of her mouth made him grin. He could almost feel the wheels in her head turning.

The silence was comfortable now. Oddly warm. His outstretched leg was pressed gently against her as he worked and the one that was propped up was close to doing the same. 

“That should be it. Are they even?” Her hair didn’t move forward. He pulled his hand away only for a small strand to wrap around his wrist and put it back onto her ponytail. He looked at her in confusion before he felt her lean back against him and scoot backward so her back was pressed against his chest. She looked up with a soft smile as he looked down with flushed cheeks. 

“Can you… Stroke my hair a little more?” She said quietly as she removed her hair ties. The hair fell from her tight and neat pigtails and fell around her shoulders. 

Hordak slowly put down the scissors and looked at her for a few seconds. She fit so perfectly against his body, nestled in so closely she could probably hear his heart beating out his chest. He’d never seen her with her hair down before, there was something about it that felt so personal. Something about the free hair rolling over her body and directing his eyes all over her curves. 

He forced himself to look away and he looked at her face again. It was expectant and… Something else he couldn’t figure out.

“Sure.” Hordak was aiming for ‘casual’ but the tone was more in the ‘Oh please have mercy on my touch starved soul’.

His fingers laced in between welcoming strands as he slowly ran them through her plentiful locks. Her eyes half closed as she rested against his chest more. Her hands were linked together and her thumb gently rubbed over the other one. Hordak could lose his entire hand in her hair as he stroked through it firmly and felt the soft hairs gently twitch under his touch.

He hoped, a bit selfishly, that she’d never let anyone stroke her hair before. 

His other hand gripped the bedsheet a little by his side. Hordak slowly stroked his hand to her face and gently dragged the back of his finger across her jawline. Her eyes opened and looked up at him, her smile returned. 

He felt her hair hold onto his body tightly as she flipped herself over and raised herself so her forearms were on his shoulders, she leaned in and kissed him firmly. Entrapta couldn’t help but smile wide into the kiss as she felt the heat radiating off him.

Hordak felt something firm against his thigh and almost panicked before he saw it was the hair bucket.

Which Entrapta had her knee in as she leant over him. 

He tugged on it a little to bring her attention to it and when she pulled her leg out of it he picked it up.

“I’ll go ahead and put the hair into the incinerator-”

She took hold of the bucket and placed it on the table on the other side of the room. 

“Later.” Entrapta pushed him slightly until he was lying down and felt his body twitch and go tense under her. “Relax, I’m not _trying anything,_ Hordak.”

“... I see.” He let out a breath, quite embarrassed. As much as he cared very deeply for Entrapta he wasn’t quite ready for something like that yet. Not yet. Even this felt a little overwhelming. His arms found the crook of her back and held on gently as he felt her warm breath against his collarbone and he could swear he was in heaven.

“Thank you.” She muttered.

“For cutting your hair?” He briefly returned to reality.

“... Mhm, yeah. The only other thing, besides me, that’s cut my hair are my robots.”

“I feel honoured.” He smirked slightly with an amused air. 

“Is that sarcasm?” She asked after a short pause. Hordak was silent for a few seconds while he considered it. 

“Mm… It’s not.” He could almost feel her smile as he laced his fingers into her hair again. 

He gently ran his fingers through her hair for what felt like hours until he could hear her deep and tired breaths turn into soft little snores. Hordak listened with intent as he started drifting off too, the harsh environment outside a million miles away. 


End file.
